youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VenturianTale
VenturianTale is a YouTube channel owned by four siblings. The names they use on YouTube are Venturian, BethanyFrye, HomelessGoomba, and ImmortalKyodai. However, these are not their real names. Venturian's real name is Jordan Frye, Bethany's is Bethany Frye, Homeless' is Isaac Frye, and Immortal's is Cierra Frye. They play a wide variety of games, including but not limited to Fallout 3, Minecraft, Gmod, Skyrim, Fallout New Vegas. The siblings currently have over 2,000,000 subscribers. Members Venturian Jordan Frye (born February 3, 1991) known as Venturian seems to be the leader of the group, most videos seem to have him in it. He even has 2 playthroughs called Skyrim Tale and one called Fallout Tale which he does by himself. He also does voices for 7 of the group's characters who are found in many videos, Papa Acachalla,' Princeton Quagmire, Spencer,' Jose Jose Jose Jose, Johnny Ghost,Sally Betty Jessica, Jimmy Casket, and Lights Zeron ''' He also does voices for random characters who only show up for a single video and are often un-named, whatever they are is usually their name. He is 24 years old, the oldest of the four. Occasionally, he plays L4D2 with the group. He plays mods by himself and with the group. He also plays horror maps..on gmod HomelessGoomba '''Isaac Frye (born November 22, 1997) known as HomelessGoomba mainly does a lot of the entertainment. He often trolls Venturian, and trolls the others POOOOOOOOPPPPas well. He voices 4 characters, Billy, Papa Acachalla's '''"son",' '''Maxwell Acachalla '''who is killed during a robbery, '''Sue, '''the Acachallas adopted son although he is legally their sister, and '''Toilet Toucher '''who has the ability to teleport by touching toilets. When he touches one, he is transported to another toilet. he is also really good at Rubik's cubes they have a video where he was in a competition to be the fastest person to complete a Rubik cube. He also will voice random characters, whatever is required for a roleplay or other situations. Most of the humor he does is solely based off of trolls, although him doing stupid stuff, or getting trolled himself, often resulting in him dying are also humorous. He is 17, the youngest of the four. ImmortalKyodai '''Cierra Frye (born May 27, 1994)', known as Immortal Kyodai, is often in videos that have something to do with Pokemon. She also does stupid things sometimes. She voices one of the team's characters, Sally, who is Papa Acachalla's "daughter". Although Venturian, voicing Papa Acachalla, says Sally is around 17 yrs. old, Sally acts like a 3 year old. Immortal also voices a bird, which resulted in the "I'm a bird" song, found in Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. Another character that she has voiced is Johnny Toast. This character is an officer who often helps Johnny Ghost '''defeat ghosts. Although Johnny Ghost tries his hardest to make Johnny Toast laugh, he never does. He does not seem to have much humor. She is 21 years old, the second oldest. BethanyFrye '''Bethany Frye (born February 18, 1996) is very funny, and while they all can be funny by doing stupid things sometimes, Bethany probably does it the most. She voices 4 characters,Spooker',Mama Gertrude',' Maddy Friend', and Cardboard Friend, who has just recently been revealed to be a childhood friend of another split personality of''' Johnny Ghost'/ '''Jimmy Casket '''named '''Gregory. '''She also often says weird or slightly disturbing things, but it's usually funny. She is 19 years old, the third oldest and second youngest. Characters The Acachalla's!!!!!!! The Acachalla's are a notable group of fictional characters created by the VenturianTale's group that are used in almost every video they have created. Sometimes, even when they are not doing a Roleplay video, they may suddenly enter into character. 'Papa Acachalla: '''Papa Acachalla '''is the most frequently seen Acachalla. He appears in many videos, and sometimes seems to be in a video accidentally. One of these cases is Gmod: The Squirt Gun Mod. Often Papa Acachalla is used for roleplaying, usually with another member of the Acachalla family. Most often he is with '''Billy or Sally. 'Billy: ' Billy is another member of the Acachalla family. Billy was adopted by the Acachalla family at an unknown time and under unknown circumstances. And when he received that information he freaked out and killed everybody using a nuclear weapon. He may be in the video from the start or slip into it later on. He is also often used for roleplaying, and is with Sally,' Maddy Friend',' Papa Acachalla', or''' Mama Gertrude'. He acts different ways depending on who he is with; with' Maddy Friend he always seems scared or freaked out, with Papa Acachalla he often just asks him for things, he does that a lot with '''Mama Gertrude as well, and often scolds or acts sort of big-brotherly towards Sally. 'Sally:' Sally '''is the 2nd strangest of the Acachallas. While it is revealed in a video that '''Sally is 17 years old, she always acts like a 3 year old. This involves talking like a baby, throwing semi-temper-tantrums, and all around acting like a 3 year old. She also has an obssession with waffles, often throwing temper-tantrums when she asks for waffles and is refused. In one video, Gmod: Exploration END OF THE WORLD, she takes the waffles containing a vaccine and eats all of them except one. 'Mama Gertrude:' Mama Gertrude '''is the Acachalla that there is not much known about. She often only appears for a short time, and usually only with '''Billy.she is Papa Acachalla's 'wife 'Maddy Friend: Maddy Friend is a stalker. More accurately, she stalks one person. She claims to be Billy's 'biggest fan, but in reality, she is a stalker and she stalks Billy all of the time. She is always trying to get '''Billy '''to sign her shirt. She only ever is in a video with Billy. 'Spencer: 'Spencer '''is the strangest Acachalla ever. There is little to none info known about him, but there's a good amount to say. Spencer occasionally appears in a video, for varying amounts of time, and can come up either once or a few times. Often he only comes up for a short time, though sometimes he will speak several times, others he will appear for a longer amount of time, but only once in the video. He usually only appears to do a short rant, in which he calls people "absolute nerds", while he is the nerd. He is so far the youngest member of the Acachalla family, at around 12 years old. Other Characters: The VenturianTale group have many characters aside from The Acachalla family. Here are some of the more well known ones, as well as who plays their role. '''Officer Maloney - '''Played by Venturian. He is a cop that appears in multiple videos. He is apparently an alien, and has the ability to transform into a bird. '''Jimmy Casket - '''Played by Venturian. Not much is known about Jimmy Casket, especially concerning his origin. He is either an alternate personality of Johnny Ghost, or an entity/ghost that has been stalking him his whole life and has the ability to possess him. Johnny Ghost will at times transform into Jimmy Casket, pull out a knife, and begin chasing and killing everyone in sight while screaming "Stab stab stab!" and his well-known catchphrase, "Do you wanna know my secret?". It's speculated that Johnny Ghost has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) or DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), causing Jimmy to be one of his personalities as he was part of his life, but also a piece of his past. He is part of a trio, Johnny Ghost, Gregory.Gregory, and himself. They are all the same person. '''Johnny Ghost '- Played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost is a ghost hunter with a serial killer alter-ego (that he is unaware of) named Jimmy Casket, and his real name is speculated to be Gregory Casket. His past is unclear and no one knows for certain exactly what happened to turn Gregory Casket into Jimmy, and then Jimmy into Johnny Ghost, although an entity named Cardboard Friend (or Box Friend) is most likely a part of it. It was also mentioned by Johnny Ghost himself that he used to be crazy but he went to a hospital and they "made him right." This could be a hint towards how Johnny Ghost came to be. Johnny has little to no memory of his life as Gregory as well as moments spent as Jimmy Casket. Personality-wise, Johnny is both immature and bossy and acts like a kid sometimes. While he obviously has lots of knowledge and experience with the paranormal, he also has lots of knowledge about other universes and dimensions and has been to several of them himself. Some of the things that he and his partner and best friend Johnny Toast fight together are actually creatures from other dimensions and not ghosts at all. He and Toast own a company named P.I.E, which stands for Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. It's speculated that Johnny Ghost has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) or DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). 'Johnny Toast -' Played by ImmortalKyodai. Johnny Toast is a British ghost hunter who works with Johnny Ghost, his best friend and ghost-hunting partner. Like Johnny Ghost, Toast is also anomalous in a way. He sometimes transforms into a "zombie" form, which is what Johnny Ghost calls it, where his face turns glitchy and he gains inhuman abilities. Dimensional portals also seem to be attracted to Johnny Toast, which means he has visited other dimensions more times than Johnny Ghost has. Johnny Toast is actually the unpublicized grandson of the Queen of England, and is also a master of the deadly art of British Disco, which will instantly kill any non-Brit who sees it. Sadly, he lost his wife this way. VenturianTale phrases *I don't care...cause I'm a bird! *Officer Maloney! *I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! *PAPA ACACHALLA! *Maddy Friend! *Billy Friend! *You Absolute Nerd! *What In The World?!? *IT DROPPED A NUKE!!!! *WAFFLES! *This is creepy... *Sally! NO WAFFLES!!! *'You'll never catch meeeee, cause ima biiird *You cannot... catch... a bird. *I am the mighty Thpenth with a lisp! *YOU ABSOLUTE NERD!!!! *It's PUKE YELLA! *StarDust SprinkleShine! *I'M A UNICORN! *BILLY!!! *Maxwell Acachalla! *I found Steevw!! *D'you wanna know my secret? *IM A ROBOT!!! *stab stab stab! *Sally Betty Jessica! *AHHH!!!!! *Can't catch me coppers! *Papa, come here!!! *You can run, but no can hide. *Lights Zeron *Greetings fellow adventurers! My name, is venturian and im here with --------- **lots of screaming* *JOHNNY! *pie, paranormal investigators EXTRAORDINAIRE! Im here with my good friend, JOHNNY TOAST!! *hello sir *Star dust sprinkle shine! *rainbows, happiness, AND REALLY FAST CARS!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views